1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a projection lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general the back focal length of a projection lens is about 20 mm so that optical components disposed between the projection lenses and image source are limited in thickness or number. Therefore, the design of projector is liable to constraint.